All Because of Lily
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Days prior to her death, Lily Potter makes a plan, having seen a future for her son which she does not want him to endure. With help from her true love, Sirius Black, she sets up things to improve Harry's future life, but what would happen if she fails?
1. 01 – Lily's Preparations

**All Because of Lily** – Rating **T**

Chapter **01** – **Lily's Preparations**

Summary – **Days prior to her death, Lily Potter makes a plan, having seen a future for her son which she does not want him to endure. With help from her true love, Sirius Black, she sets up things to improve Harry's future life, but what would happen if she fails?**

Pairings – **Harry/Hermione, Adam G/Sophie G, James/Lily, Sirius/Lily**

 **Inspired By - Broomstick Flyer's unnamed story.**

Warnings – Contains mentions of abuse and mentions of minor character death, swearing, violence. Weasley, James Potter and Dumbledore bashing.

A/N - _This adapts a scene from one of my other fics, I Win Black._

-All Because of Lily-

 **Potter Cottage, Godrics Hollow, Cheshire, England**

 **28 October 1981**

The flushing potion was complete and was in a vial, ready to be taken. Lily knew that she had to take it but she was worried as she knew that she had mere moments until her husband, James Potter, was due to return from a visit to the pub with his friends, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin, a group of people known as the Marauders.

Taking the courage to see how her life had been forcibly changed, not just by the husband that she despised, but was forced to marry, but her former headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, Lily lifted the vial to her lips, ready to drink it.

As she was about to consume the potion, she heard a movement come from behind her. Quickly hiding the vial in her pocket, she stood up to see the man she truly loved, Sirius Black, her husband's best friend.

"Lily, you need to take a flushing potion." Sirius said, his face looking grave. "James got drunk and admitted that he and…he and Dumbledore have Obliviated both of us."

Lily was shocked at that. She knew from the feelings that she had whenever she saw Sirius alone was love, but she was shocked that James would work with the Headmaster of Hogwarts in Obliviating her love.

Pulling out her 10¼ inch wand from her wand holster that she had on her arm, she cast a spell at Sirius. Looking at the results of her spell, she was getting red.

"Siri, you…you have got both Repulsion Potions, Loyalty Potions and Love Potions in your system." Lily said, her anger fighting the rest of her emotions. "The repulsion potions are keyed to both your mother and your brother Regulus, the Loyalty Potions keyed to Dumbledore and James and Love Potions keyed to Amelia Bones. The love potions, had you had intercourse with Amelia, would have become self-sufficient."

Sirius got up and drank a vial that Lily offered him. Lily took the vial that was in her pocket and they both dropped to the seats that they had stood in front, memories coming back to them.

 **Godrics Hollow Church, Godrics Hollow, Cheshire, England**

 **16 August 1979**

It was twenty-five minutes until the wedding between James Charles Potter and Lily Rose Evans. Lily was sitting on a chair in the brides waiting room, shaking. She wasn't shaking because of nerves, but because something, to her didn't feel right.

She grabbed a shot glass containing a Muggle Vodka brand that Lily liked when her husband's best man, Sirius Black, came into the room looking really downtrodden.

"What is wrong with you Sirius?" Lily asked, having noticed his face. "I thought you would have been happy for James and I?"

"Leave it Lily. If I tell you what's wrong, James will find out and, to be honest, I don't want to betray my best friend." Sirius said, shocked at how Lily had been able to read him. "Anyway, after today, it won't matter."

"What won't matter Sirius? I swear on my life and magic that I will not tell James anything that you say to me." Lily said, her heart beating heavily. She realised that the problem with the wedding was that she was not in love with Sirius, not James.

"It won't matter Lily. James and his Love Potions have won the woman that I love…loved." Sirius said, hugging the redhead. Lily saw as the person who she actually loved, especially as she had been separated from her fiancé overnight.

Lily decided that she would choose Sirius, not James, and she would tell James that because of him using Love Potions on her. Little did she expect the next thing to be said from someone would be to make her forget.

"Obliviate."

 **Potter Cottage, Godrics Hollow, Cheshire, England**

 **28 October 1981**

Sirius saw the woman that he truly loved stirring. Knowing what she had been through, he helped her onto her feet, knowing that she was about to go off on a rant that would rival Molly Weasley.

"THAT BLACK HAIRED CHILDISH BASTARD!" Lily said, her ears steaming with anger. "WHEN I SEE HIM I AM GOING TO MAKE HIM AND HIS FATHER WISH THEY HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!"

"Lily, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, knowing that when James Potter returned, he would face something worse than Voldemort, he would face an angry Lily Evans instead.

"Because of Potters actions, I have had to endure two years of marriage to an arrogant, selfish, inconsiderate git." Lily said, getting angrier by the second. "Because he has thrown his lot in with that white whiskered wanker and bloody Pettigrew, he is going to get my son murdered, or even married off by way of Love Potions to Molly 'the harpy' Weasley's daughter.

"To top it off, because of that, Weasley is going to get the Potter fortune because her slapper of a daughter will make Harry give them it." Lily said. Sirius, knowing Lily was going to blow up again, decided to start rubbing her back. "Oooh…thank you Sirius. I needed that.

"Anyway Sirius, I had this dream last night, and in this dream, James and I will die on Halloween and Dumbledore will curse you into hunting for Pettigrew." Lily continued, enjoying the ministrations that Sirius was giving her. "And Harry will end up with Petunia and Vernon to endure several years of hell. And what worse is Dumbledore will…he'll make the daughter of my friend Sophie, Hermione…the wanker will make Hermione marry the harpy's youngest son instead of her soulmate, Harry."

"What…what if I try and stop overnight over the next few days?" Sirius asked, looking at the redhead. "What if I add an extra wand to fight against Voldemort and Dumbledore?"

"It won't work Black." Sirius heard from behind him. He turned around to see his friend, James, with his wand out. "It was very clever of you, putting in Veritaserum into the Firewhiskey."

James pointed his wand at his wife and his best friend. "It's sad to see that you have to forget everything again, but I can't risk it going wrong. It is all for the Greater Good." He said, casting the spell. "Obliviate."

Little did Sirius and Lily realise that it was not the real James that Obliviated them, but also, little did Sirius realise that Lily had her dream written down, along with her discovery of the Love Potions in her system, especially as it all came true…

-All Because of Lily-

 **A/N** – _Coming Up in Chapter 02 –_ _A time skip to 1991, Harry at the Dursley's and a shock visit to Number 4, Privet Drive…_

 **Disclaimer**

This story uses themes and characters from the **Harry Potter** series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.

Just like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Story ID -** **069**

 **Chapter Written Date - 17** **/09/2016**


	2. 02 – That Halloween

Title **All Because of Lily** / Rating **T**

Chapter 0 **2 – That Halloween**

Warnings **Contains mentions of abuse and mentions of minor character death, swearing, violence. Weasley, James Potter and Dumbledore bashing.** **This chapter also contains mentions of past underage sexual intercourse.**

A/N _I_ _was going to do a time-skip in this chapter, but I thought I would get Lily and Sirius's thoughts during that fateful Halloween…_

- **All Because of Lily** -

 _Previously on All Because of Lily…_

 _Lily was shocked. She knew from the feelings that she had whenever she saw Sirius alone was love, but she was shocked that James would work with the Headmaster of Hogwarts in Obliviating her love._

 _Pulling out her 10 inch wand from her wand holster that she had on her arm, she cast a spell at Sirius. Looking at the results of her spell, she was getting red._

 _"Siri, you…you have got both Repulsion Potions, Loyalty Potions and Love Potions in your system." Lily said, her anger fighting the rest of her emotions. "The repulsion potions are keyed to both your mother and your brother Regulus, the Loyalty Potions keyed to Dumbledore and James and Love Potions keyed to Amelia Bones. The love potions, had you had intercourse with Amelia, should she be virginal, would have become self-sufficient."_

 _Sirius got up and drank a vial that Lily offered him. Lily took the vial that was in her pocket and they both dropped to the seats that they had stood in front, memories coming back to them._

 _"THAT BLACK HAIRED CHILDISH BASTARD!" Lily said, her ears steaming with anger. "WHEN I SEE HIM I AM GOING TO MAKE HIM AND HIS FATHER WISH THEY HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!"_

 _"Lily, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, knowing that when James Potter returned, he would face something worse than Voldemort, he would face an angry Lily Evans instead._

 _"Because of Potters actions, I have had to endure two years of marriage to an arrogant, selfish, inconsiderate git." Lily said, getting angrier by the second. "Because he has thrown his lot in with that white whiskered wanker and bloody Pettigrew, he is going to get my son murdered, or even married off by way of Love Potions to Molly 'the harpy' Weasley's daughter._

 _"To top it off, because of that, Weasley is going to get the Potter fortune because her slapper of a daughter will make Harry give them it." Lily said. Sirius, knowing Lily was going to blow up again, decided to start rubbing her back. "Oooh…thank you Sirius. I needed that._

 _"Anyway Sirius, I had this dream last night, and in this dream, James and I will die on Halloween and Dumbledore will curse you into hunting for Pettigrew." Lily continued, enjoying the ministrations that Sirius was giving her. "And Harry will end up with Petunia and Vernon to endure several years of hell. And what worse is Dumbledore will…he'll make the daughter of my friend Sophie, Hermione…the wanker will make Hermione marry the harpy's youngest son instead of her soulmate, Harry."_

 _James, having walked into the house, pointed his wand at his wife and his best friend. "It's sad to see that you have to forget everything again, but I can't risk it going wrong. It is all for the Greater Good." He said, casting the spell. "Obliviate."_

 _ **Potter Cottage, Godrics Hollow, Cheshire, England**_

 _ **31st October 1981**_

It had been three days since Lily and Sirius had tried, and failed, to get their memories back, thanks to the Obliviations that had been committed by James Potter and Albus Dumbledore, resulting in another Obliviation being issued by James, or so Lily thought.

As she walked into the living room, carrying her son Harry, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that James was watching her like a hawk. In fact, if she was honest with herself, she had noticed him several times watching her do things and honestly, she was fed up with him.

Placing Harry in his crib, Lily knew that she had to have it out with her husband as to why he was so obsessed with his watching her. Problem was that he seemed to be on edge all of the time, as if he was suspicious of her.

She knew that he had declined spending the evening, despite her insisting that he should, at the stag party of his best friend, Sirius Black, who was getting married in a few days to Amelia Bones, who was two years older than him and his superior within the Auror Corps.

She was seriously considering divorcing James and going back to live with her sister, who had shacked up with her boyfriend of seven years, Vernon Dursley, but she knew that Petunia would not welcome her with open arms, especially as she had held a grudge with Lily over Lily being a witch. The only problem was that James knew that she was aware of the Muggle world, and would enlist Albus Dumbledore to find her.

The only way she knew that she could get him to leave her alone was by moving to her cousin's house. Joseph Brown, Lily's second cousin on her maternal side, was a Muggleborn who Lily remembered had moved to America when the war against Voldemort had begun, had managed to get a job as a Charms Professor at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school which stands at the highest peak of Mount Greylock, where it is concealed from non-magic gaze by a variety of powerful enchantments, which sometimes manifest in a wreath of misty cloud.

Heading to the bedroom that she and James occupied, she grabbed a handbag that she hadn't used. It was a small, purple, beaded handbag, which she purchased in the summer of 1975 from a shop in Spinners End, a little village not far from where her sister lived in Little Winging.

Casting an Undetectable Extension Charm on the bag in order to carry supplies for herself and her son, Harry, she was about to pack items such as clothes for herself, writing supplies, the books she had hidden from her husband that she had liberated on her last visit, such as the

Potter Family Grimoire and some potion books and clothes for Harry when she felt the urge to be sick.

Casting a charm on the stuff she was about to pack, she had only just been able to make it to the toilet before she had coated the place in vomit.

' _Shit. I know James and I haven't had much sex, but two months ago was the last time we did it together.'_ Lily thought as she was vomiting. ' _The last time I was like this was when I was pregnant with Harry.'_

It was then that Lily had realised that the last time she and James had sex, she was off the Contraceptive Potion, due to the fact that constant use had been known to have caused side effects, such as disruption to a witches magic.

Lily remembered how, on her wedding day, she had not been as pure as her husband had expected her to be, having lost her virginity to the person who was her husbands worst enemy, Severus Snape, back in her fifth year, mere days before the incident which caused her to cut all ties with her childhood friend. It was that confession to her husband which caused him to start become a little bit controlling towards her, even going as far as to ban her from going to her own parents funeral.

Summoning her wand, Lily cast the pregnancy detection spells, hoping that she was wrong in her theory that she was pregnant. Unfortunately the spell came back positive, signifying that she was to be pregnant with a baby girl.

Heading back to the bedroom she heard her son and her husband playing a game together. Frowning, Lily knew she was making the right choice, but was scared that her husband would try to talk her out of her choice, or even yet, curse her into making the choice that he wanted her to make.

Eventually Lily had packed her things, along with Harry's and, having left them in Harry's bedroom, went down to her husband, offering to put her son down to bed.

Taking Harry upstairs, she knew that she would have to leave while her husband was not noticing, unaware that he, along with Albus Dumbledore, had cast Tracking Charms on each of her bras, meaning that so long as she was in Britain, he could track her to within twenty meters.

As Lily went to grab Harry with her one hand, having hooked her packed bag over her shoulder, and picking up the Portkey that she had made with her other hand, she felt a sudden Anti-Portkey apply. It was then, with the words her husband said next, that she knew that she and her son were not going to survive the night.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off..."

- **All Because of Lily**

 _Coming Up in…_ _Chapter_ _03_ _A time skip to 1991, Harry at the Dursley's and a shock visit to Number 4, Privet Drive…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter - **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **069** \- **Publish Date** 0 **6/02/2017**


	3. 03 – The Grangers

Title **All Because of Lily / / /** Rating **T**

Chapter **03 – The Grangers**

Warnings **Contains mentions of abuse and mentions of minor character death, swearing, violence. Weasley, James Potter and Dumbledore bashing.**

Inspired By and Contains Text from… **Broomstick Flyer's unnamed story**

 _A/N I know that Lily was pregnant at the end of the last chapter, but unfortunately she didn't make it past Voldemort, and subsequently lost the child as well as her life. Unfortunately for Harry he will never know the sister that he almost had…_

 _Contains some text from Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone…_

-All Because of Lily-

 _Previously on All Because of Lily…_

 _Summoning her wand, Lily cast the pregnancy detection spells, hoping that she was wrong in her theory that she was pregnant. Unfortunately, the spell came back positive, signifying that she was to be pregnant with a baby girl._

 _Heading back to the bedroom she heard her son and her husband playing a game together. Frowning, Lily knew she was making the right choice, but was scared that her husband would try to talk her out of her choice, or even yet, curse her into making the choice that he wanted her to make._

 _Eventually Lily had packed her things, along with Harry's and, having left them in Harry's bedroom, went down to her husband, offering to put her son down to bed._

 _Taking Harry upstairs, she knew that she would have to leave while her husband was not noticing, unaware that he, along with Albus Dumbledore, had cast Tracking Charms on each of her bras, meaning that so long as she was in Britain, he could track her to within twenty meters._

 _As Lily went to grab Harry with her one hand, having hooked her packed bag over her shoulder, and picking up the Portkey that she had made with her other hand, she felt a sudden Anti-Portkey apply. It was then, with the words her husband said next, that she knew that she and her son were not going to survive the night._

 _"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off..."_

 _ **Granger Residence, 4 Crooks Lane, Alcester, Warwickshire, England**_

 _ **31**_ _ **st**_ _ **October 1981**_

British Army Captain Adam Granger, a dentist by trade, was worried. He had been asleep with his wife, Sophie, when he heard the sounds of his daughter Hermione screaming, the young girl having a nightmare.

Rushing to his daughter's bedroom, he was beaten to the chase by his wife, who was able to comfort his daughter, worried about her nightmares and how she was. It was then that Hermione shouted the one word that shocked Sophie.

"HARRY!"

Sophie instantly knew who Hermione was taking about, the older Granger remembering that her friend Lily was stuck in a marriage that she felt something was off, something about her husband being wrong. As she hugged her daughter, an owl appeared in the window of the house.

Taking the small package off the owl, Sophie knew that it was a copy of a book that Lily had told her that she had started writing. Reading it, there was one specific passage that shocked the bushy haired lady.

' _James is acting all weird around me. I keep having these times where my memories are a blank, as if something was amiss, but every time I try and bring it up around him, I get another blank moment, as though…as though I have been Olbiviated. I just hope that I can brew a Flushing Potion whilst he is away, and hope that he does not take it out on Harry.'_

It was thanks to this diary that the Grangers came up with a plan, one which they knew would involve their extended family…

 _ **Granger Residence, 4 Crooks Lane, Alcester, Warwickshire, England**_

 _ **15**_ _ **th**_ _ **July 1991**_

Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry walked briskly up the garden path of what, to her, looked like a rather expensive house in the Warwickshire Villiage of Alcester.

Taking several deep breaths as she paused to knock on the door, she knew that one again she was doing her annual rounds of visiting Muggleborn children to offer her services as a guide to the Wizarding World. She had no idea that today would be different than all the other times she had done this duty.

Eventually the door opened, a bushy haired girl being the one to open the door. Professor McGonagall looked down at the young girl and smiled. "Miss Granger?" she asked politely.

"Yes, I am, could you just wait while I get my father please?" the young girl who had opened the door asked politely, as she gently closed the door before calling for Adam to come to the door.

Adam Granger opened the door and looked out at the strangely garbed woman standing there. "Can I help you?" the former Army Major, having been Honourable Discharged from active service following an injury that he had gained in the Falkland's War, asked pleasantly.

"Good morning Mr Granger-"

"Major Granger, I will have you know."

"Sorry, Major Granger, I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I believe your daughter, a Miss Hermione Granger, received the letter informing you of my visit from the school during the past week. Now if I might be allowed to enter I can soon impart the required knowledge about Hogwarts and what we teach." Professor McGonagall said as she slipped into the house, passing the former Army Major.

A short while later, the two Granger adults, along with the young girl beside them who had listened to what the Professor had had to say and both were shaking their heads.

"I'm sorry Professor, but we will not require any demonstration as I am quite certain you have had a completely wasted journey, you see our lovely young lady here has never had any of these strange happenings you have mentioned." She told the older woman as she placed her arm around the shoulder of the girl sitting with her.

"She's right you know." the young one stated quite clearly.

Minerva McGonagall was feeling rather confused, especially as never before had she visited a potential students home to find that there was some sort of mistake, not once in the thirty-five years she had been doing the job. Asking permission, she pulled out her wand to do a test for a magical core on the young girl.

She was quite shocked when the test revealed that the young lady did not contain an iota of magic in her entire body beyond what was normal for a none magical.

It was a confused Deputy Headmistress of the supposedly world famous school that left the Granger house that afternoon, she thought briefly of Obliviating the Grangers of their memory of her visit from their minds, but she changed her mind when she heard the young Miss Granger refer to her as yet another con artist after making some quick money.

Deciding there was no need to waste any of her flagging energy casting spells that were not needed she headed for her next appointment. The Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts had little idea what she had seen…or that there would be consequences for the Wizarding World as she knew it!

 _ **Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England**_

 _ **15**_ _ **th**_ _ **July 1991**_

Mr and Mrs Dursley, of Number 4, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. They had a son, Dudley, who they had completely spoilt, and a nephew, Harry, who they completely hated.

Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favourite sport: Harry Hunting.

There was a horrible smell in the kitchen when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water.

"What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.

"Your new school uniform," she said.

Harry looked in the bowl again.

"Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."

"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dying some of Dudley's old things grey for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."

Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High - like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.

Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table. They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

"Make Harry get it."

"Get the mail, Harry."

"Make Dudley get it."

"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."

Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and a letter for Harry.

Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives - he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

 _Mr. H. Potter_

 _The Cupboard under the Stairs_

 _4 Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink, the same colour as his eyes. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

It was then that Harry realised that his dream had come true…and that he had needed to escape the house that he had spent his life in once and for all…

\- All Because of Lily-

 _Coming Up in… Chapter 04 – A Visitor to the Grangers…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP / / / **Distribution** FFN, AO3 / / / **Story** **ID** 069


	4. 04 - A New Friend

Title **All Because of Lily / / /** Rating **T**

Chapter **04 - A New Friend**

Warnings **Contains mentions of abuse and mentions of minor character death, swearing, violence. Weasley, James Potter and Dumbledore bashing.**

Inspired By and Contains Text from… **Broomstick Flyer's unnamed story**

 _Contains some text from Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone…_

-All Because of Lily-

 _Previously on All Because of Lily…_

 _Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and a letter for Harry._

 _Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives - he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:_

 _Mr. H. Potter_

 _The Cupboard under the Stairs_

 _4 Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

 _The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink, the same colour as his eyes. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H._

 _It was then that Harry realised that his dream had come true…and that he had needed to escape the house that he had spent his life in once and for all…_

 _ **Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England**_

 _ **15th July 1991**_

"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.

Harry was tempted to make a flippant remark to the walrus like man, but he knew that if he did, he would get in trouble, a potential beating on the way. Instead he bit his tongue and went to open his cupboard when he saw his Aunt was looking at him.

Knowing that he had no chance of hiding it, he headed into the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.

Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.

"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk. -."

"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"

Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.

"That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.

"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the greyish white of old porridge.

"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.

Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!"

They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.

"I want to read that letter," he said loudly.

"No, I want to read it," said Harry furiously, "Especially as it is mine."

"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope

Harry didn't move. "I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.

"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.

"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.

"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address - how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"

"Watching - spying - might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.

"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want -"

Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.

"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything...

"But -"

"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"

"But what about that diary of Lily's? She made me swear that if I ever had to endure the freak, I would give it him if he had the letter from the freak school."

"Screw her. We have raised the freak since she had herself blown up and now he's going to that freak school. Hell no."

That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard.

"Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?"

"No one. it was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."

It was then that he knew that he had to put his plan in place, Uncle Vernon closing the door to his cupboard, but for some reason, he had forgotten to lock it.

Eventually the Dursley family headed upstairs to bed, allowing Harry to eagerly, yet silently, pack away the very few belongings he had with him into a tatty old rucksack that he had found in the house that he knew that his Uncle Vernon would either blame it on him stealing, or would say that Dudley borrowed it..

The raven-haired boy had been lucky earlier in the day, whilst Aunt Petunia had gone out to the hairdressers and Dudley had gone to terrorise a six-year-old boy named Mark Evans, the son of Petunia and Lily Evans's half-brother, Michael Evans, Harry had headed to the attic at Number 4 Privet Drive, intent on having a look for something that he had heard his aunt talk to his uncle about, an Evans family heirloom that was meant to go to him.

Eventually, having decided that he would be able to start the first phase of his plan tonight, he left the house, having stolen some money from his aunt's purse, and headed for the nearest bus stop.

He had a fair way to travel and his belly rumbled to remind him he had not eaten in the past three days. He sat on the bus and eagerly looked forward to arriving at his destination, the journey to Alcester going to be several hours, but he knew that he had a lot to share with everyone when he got there.

 _ **Granger Residence, 4 Crooks Lane, Alcester, Warwickshire, England**_

 _ **15th July 1991**_

Minerva McGonagall was feeling rather confused, especially as never before had she visited a potential students home to find that there was some sort of mistake, not once in the thirty-five years she had been doing the job. Asking permission, she pulled out her wand to do a test for a magical core on the young girl.

She was quite shocked when the test revealed that the young lady did not contain an iota of magic in her entire body beyond what was normal for a none magical.

As the young girl watched Professor McGonagall walk off down the street, she had to laugh at how the witch had been taken for a fool with her lies.

"She's gone," the young girl's voice shouted up the stairs, her voice edged with laughter.

From the top of the stairs, a second young bushy haired girl looked down at her cousin with a huge smile on her face. "You know what Bernie? You are the best cousin ever."

"Ha ha ha. Yes you owe me 'Mione, and don't you forget it. The one thing I don't understand is why you couldn't speak to the daft old biddy." The young girl who had posed as Hermione said before she started to chuckle at the weird clothes the old woman wore. "She was such a stupid cow."

"That's simple Bernie," Sophie Granger said to her niece, "They sent Hermione a letter a few weeks ago, a letter which was similar to what I saw on the bedside table of one of my friends when I was you and Hermione's age, one which ended up with my best friend forced into a marriage with a rapist and not allowed to be with the one that she was in love. What is worst that Lily…Lily was killed by a monster."

"But why is that daft old biddy so interested in Hermione?" Bernadette said, frowning in confusion, the younger of the two 11 year olds looking at her Aunt Sophie and her cousin Hermione.

"Because we threw out Hermione's Hogwarts letter with the rest of the junk mail, had a letter from them addressed to your Uncle and I. It was a letter to inform us that the 'daft old biddy' would be here today, and they would be able to detect Hermione's special power." Sophie said, her favourite niece taking her seriously. "If I am honest, that letter sounded rather threatening and gave us the impression that we had no choice in the matter"

"But Aunt Sophie, what about Harry? Surely they would catch up with him?" Bernadette asked, worried about the scared little boy that she knew that her cousin had remembered about, not just because Bernadette knew that her Aunt had invited Lily and Harry Potter over to her house to play with Hermione as a toddler, but also the few times they had met since, each of those times being before Dumbledore had wiped their memories of him.

"It was only thanks to your great-grandfather Hector that Hermione and I managed to have our memories returned to us of Harry. Because of that, along with the diary that my best friend gave me, Harry is going to be on his way to us." Sophie said. "Plus, I know from the dreams and nightmares that Hermione has had, she does not trust the people from that school and because of it, she has no wish at all to attend that horrible school."

"Talking about Harry, I hope he was able to get away from those vile relatives of his," Hermione said, her mother noting a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Hermione. Your Uncle Dan and Aunt Emma are going to be waiting for him at the bus station in Greater Winging, ready to escort him here."

The two girls had spent the rest of the day playing various games and reading. As time ticked by, Sophie Granger had been met by her older brother, Gawain and Gawain's wife, Amelia, who Hermione knew were police officers based in London, coming to the Granger family home for a meal as a family...

For Hermione, however, she just hoped that Harry would arrive at the Granger family home safely, as she knew that she wanted her friend with her.

\- All Because of Lily-

 _Coming Up in… Chapter 05 – Memories are supplied as Harry arrives at the Granger Residence…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP / / / **Distribution** FFN, AO3 / / / **Story** **ID** 069


	5. 05 - Memories

Title **All Because of Lily / / /** Rating **T**

Chapter **05 – Memories**

Warnings **Contains mentions of abuse and mentions of minor character death, swearing, violence. Weasley, James Potter and Dumbledore bashing.**

Inspired By and Contains Text from… **Broomstick Flyer's unnamed story**

 _Contains some text from Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone…_

 _As an aside, did anyone guess who the older brother of Sophie Granger was? Clue is it is a canon character whose ultimate boss within the DMLE is his wife…_

-All Because of Lily-

 _Previously on All Because of Lily…_

 _"But Aunt Sophie, what about Harry? Surely they would catch up with him?" Bernadette asked, worried about the scared little boy that she knew that her cousin had remembered about, not just because Bernadette knew that her Aunt had invited Lily and Harry Potter over to her house to play with Hermione as a toddler, but also the few times they had met since, each of those times being before Dumbledore had wiped their memories of him._

 _"It was only thanks to your great-grandfather Hector that Hermione and I managed to have our memories returned to us of Harry. Because of that, along with the diary that my best friend gave me, Harry is going to be on his way to us." Sophie said. "Plus, I know from the dreams and nightmares that Hermione has had, she does not trust the people from that school and because of it, she has no wish at all to attend that horrible school."_

 _"Talking about Harry, I hope he was able to get away from those vile relatives of his," Hermione said, her mother noting a worried look on her face._

 _"Don't worry Hermione. Your Uncle Dan and Aunt Emma are going to be waiting for him at the bus station in Greater Winging, ready to escort him here."_

 _The two girls had spent the rest of the day laying various games and reading. As time ticked by, Sophie Granger had been met by her older brother, Gawain and Gawain's wife, Amelia, who Hermione knew were police officers based in London, coming to the Granger family home for a meal as a family..._

 _For Hermione, however, she just hoped that Harry would arrive at the Granger family home safely, as she knew that she wanted her friend with her._

 _ **Granger Residence, 4 Crooks Lane, Alcester, Warwickshire, England**_

 _ **15th July 1991**_

"It's been nearly three hours since Uncle Dan phoned from Paddington to tell us that he, Aunt Emma and Harry was about to board the train to bring them here." Hermione said, frowning. "When will they come."

It had been several hours since Harry had been due to leave his Aunts house at Privet Drive in Little Winging and Hermione was getting worried, especially as she knows that he had been watched by some woman who lived across his street named Mrs Figg, a lady who, it seems, is obsessed with cats.

It was another hour when there was a knock at the front door. Hermione rushed to the door and, seeing the raven-haired boy she remembered from the last time her parents had took her to Surrey, practically swept Harry off his feet in a tight hug.

"Harry, where on earth have you been?" she asked as she ushered him into the house, where he found himself surrounded by the entire Granger family.

"Your uncle insisted we head via Bristol and Worcester as he thought we had someone tail us." Harry said.

"That would be my fault," Hermione's maternal Aunt, Amelia Robards (nee Bones), said. "I had one of my Aurors, Wizarding police, follow you for safety. I am going to murder Dawlish when I see him!"

Each one of them wanting to give him a hug. He was taken by complete surprise when Bernadette replaced Hermione in hugging him, followed by Sophie, followed by Hermione again. It was then that she kissed him on his lips for the first time.

"Oh Harry, I was getting so worried," she said as she leant back from the kiss. It was only then that she realised she had just kissed him, and in front of the whole family. She quickly joined him in being red faced.

"Harry, take a minute to calm down please. Same with you Hermione." Adam said, gently patting Harry's shoulder, while chuckling at the duo of Hermione and the person who he knew would eventually become his son-in-law. Adam led the family into the dining room where they all took a seat around the table. As they all got comfortable, Bernadette was whispering to Hermione wanting to know where the kiss had come from and what possessed her to do it in front of the entire family. The whispered questions did nothing to calm Hermione who had never even thought of kissing a boy before.

Harry looked around at the people he considered his real family. He had first met them when he had started at Little Winging Primary School at five years old and was taken with the rest of his class to the local dentist for a compulsory check-up.

The Grangers had lived and worked in Greater Winging at the time and had gotten to know the young man, Hermione being in his year, when suddenly a man with a long beard and a red headed woman had forced them to lose the memories of his visit. Sophie remembered how she had taken a liking to the little boy who was a perfect little gentleman

At one stage, Sophie had been required to administer some treatment on his teeth as she had found that several were rather loose. As he was coming around from the gas he had been given he had apparently muttered quite a few things about his life with his relatives and just how awful it was that he could never share any of the food he was forced to prepare.

A few months later, when Sophie and Adam had returned from their new house in Alcester, they had bumped into Harry who was in a park near Privet Drive whilst on their way to see Hermione's grandfather, Hector Dagworth-Granger, a wizard who was aware of Harry Potter being in the neighbourhood and was keeping a discreet eye on him, the older man having been friends with Henry and Fleamont Potter, Harry's great-grandfather and grandfather.

It was to the Grangers, before they had found their memories being removed, that Harry had told them about the old man with a beard so long he kept tripping over it that he had seen several times, and how the old man would point a stick at Harry and mumble a few strange words before he told Harry to forget what had happened and that they had visited him. He looked around to see if anyone was close by before he whispered.

"That silly old man really thought I would just up and forget them after the nice woman with them mended my arm with a flick of her stick. As if I'm going to forget something like that, it was like magic. Wish I had one of them sticks then maybe it wouldn't be so hard for me when I have to mend myself."

That was how Sophie discovered that Harry had the same strange power that Hermione had, a power which Sophie knew her brother, Gawain Robards, and his wife, Amelia had, along with her childhood best friend, Lily Evans...

...They were all magical!

It was then that Amelia had told her sister-in-law that she had been forced to, by way of Love Potion, fall in love with someone who was now in prison for murder and on charges of being a Death Eater, charges that the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement believed was false as she knew that Sirius Black was not the Potters Secret Keeper, and she knew where his heart had been.

A few days after Amelia made her confession to Sophie and Adam, the four adults had arrived at the park with Hermione and her cousin, Bernadette. After watching the three kids getting to know one another for an hour Helen had invited Harry over to their house. Harry, however, had been forced to decline the offer, especially as his Aunt and Uncle would start asking questions should he not be in his cupboard by a certain time, the last time sticking out in Harry's memory as he had been hit with the belt of the larger man as punishment.

Pulling him self out of his memories, Harry looked at everyone again and then without thinking he took hold of Hermione's hand, holding it tight. He had something huge to show them, and he was feeling nervous. With his other hand, Harry pulled a small box that looked like a trunk made for a dolls house, out of his pocket. He placed it almost reverently on the table in front of him.

Everyone around the table looked at the box and then gave Harry questioning looks. Tightening his grip on the surprised Hermione's hand Harry spoke in almost a whisper as he said. "I learned this from a book from that trunk." Closing his eyes for a moment and scrunching his face up in concentration, he waved his hand over the little trunk, then opened his eyes to watch as the trunk grew right there in front of him.

Pulling a little red book from the trunk, he saw that Sophie had an identical one in her hand, and from that the Boy-Who-Lived knew that there was someone else who knew the truth of Lily Evans…

\- All Because of Lily-

 _ **IMPORTANT NOTE -**_ **All Because of Lily** _is about to go on its midseason break, but don't worry, it will be returning around the middle of May with a bang!_

 _Coming Up in… Chapter 06 – Revelations are made at the Granger Residence…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP / / / **Distribution** FFN, AO3 / / / **Story** **ID** 069


End file.
